Wrath of Smaug
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: Set a month after the events of The Wrong Jedi, Ahsoka returns to Onderon and settles in with Lux and their newly found relationship evolves beyond mere friendship. In the meantime, the Separatists gain a dangerous new ally to further instill terror and chaos unto the galaxy : Smaug the Tyrannical.
1. Chapter 1

Aboard a Separatist ship

"These new events have brought us an opportunity to strengthen our position in this war, my apprentice. Young Skywalker will now slowly but surely turn to the Dark Side now that his accursed Padawan is no longer there to keep him in the light. "

Count Dooku smirked realizing that they are inching closer to certain victory. "Well my Master, things are definitely improving. Is there anything you request of me ?"

"Follow these coordinates to reach the uncharted planet of Arda."

"Arda ? You mean the realm also known as Middle-Earth ?"

"The same. It is fortunate that the Republic never bothered to chart the planet. If only they knew of the evils that dwell there". Sidious laughed evilly.

"I have heard of the Dark Lord Morgoth and his lieutenant Sauron, my Master. Is there anything else of note there ?"

"But of course, Sauron's second-in-command, the Witch-King of Angmar and the 8 other Nazgûl, the Balrog of Moria, Ungoliant's greatest spawn, Shelob, which guards the entrance to Cirith Ungol and Mordor, last but not least the great Gundabad Orc chieftain Azog The Defiler and his son Bolg. But it is not them I have plans for...

No. We need someone that has speed, ferocity and a lust for destruction as well as death. We need Smaug The Tyrannical, the great Fire Drake who laid siege on Dale and Erebor over a century ago. He had singlehandedly conquered the mightiest kingdom of the Dwarves. That says a lot of his character, does it, my apprentice ?"

"Indeed, my Master. His accomplishments are quite impressive. He could certainly be of use for the Separatist Alliance."

"Find the abandoned Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor and seek him out as he sleeps there. His lust for riches as well as death and destruction will surely convince him to join our cause."

"Consider it done, my Master. I will send General Grievous on this mission immediately !".

Sidious' holographic image disappeared and soon Grievous' appeared in its place.

*Cough* *Hack* "You request my services, Count ?"

"Yes General, follow these coordinates to Arda and find the Dwarf Kingdom of Erebor. Negotiate as best as you can with Smaug the dragon. It is most likely that he will not refuse to join us once we promise him both many riches and the opportunity to destroy many worlds."

"But of course, Count ! *Cough* I will head there immediately."


	2. Chapter 2

Onderon, Bonteri Mansion

The sun had just begun to show its light, and all that could be heard within the mansion of Lux Bonteri was the sipping of coffee. Lux was up before the sun was. Always has been. Ever since he was appointed as Senator of Onderon, life was much busier than it used to be. He glossed over the many papers that littered his table. "Taxes, regulations, security measures... when will it end ?" he sighed to himself.

He was about to start to review all the papers when a door opened near him. He looked on as he saw his new guest : Ahsoka Tano. Ever since she chose to leave the Jedi Order, he was surprised to find her at his doorstep days after she left Coruscant following her trial. He was still in disbelief that many believed the accusations placed upon her for murdering the bombing suspect Letta Turmond plus a squad of clones and being the mastermind of a terrorist attack on the Jedi Temple. He knew that she couldn't possibly bring herself to such a level. He couldn't ignore her plea for help when she was at her most vulnerable state, so he greeted her with open arms and allowed her to use the guest room as her personal quarters.

"Morning, 'Soka. I hope you've slept better than the past few nights..."

"Getting there, slowly and surely, Lux. The more time passes, forgetting about the betrayal and trial is becoming a little bit easier. I hope I'm not imposing any unneeded stress on you by staying here. After leaving the Order, I didn't know where to turn. You're the only one I still trust. Thanks for providing me a place to feel safe and accepted. If it weren't for you, Lux, I've likely ended up on the streets as a petty beggar. I don't know how I could make it up to you."

"You're my guest, 'Soka. You owe me nothing. Sides, my parents taught me never to abandon anyone in need. Stay as long as you like."

"You're too kind, you know that ? What's for breakfast ?"

"I've already had mine a while ago, but it's no trouble to get the droid cook to fix you up something in a jiffy. Eggs and bacon as usual ?"

"You're getting to know me quite well already, Lux. Am I really that predictable ?" She said with a wide smile on her face.

"Only to me." He couldn't help but showing the silliest grin on his face.

The droid cook appeared minutes later.

"Your breakfast, mistress."

"Thanks."

She came to sit beside him for eating, which made him slightly nervous.

"What's on your mind, Lux ?" She asked as she stared right in his eyes.

"Well... um... *clears throat* these documents here need to be reviewed..."

Ahsoka gave her trademark smirk.

"My, my, am I making you that uncomfortable when I'm so near ?"

Lux thought to himself. "Oh boy, here we go..."

"You've become quite fond of me... right ?"

"To be truthful, more than you could imagine."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"That much, huh ?"

"For one, your beauty... how shall I put this... I've seen my fair share of female Togrutas in Iziz. None can compare to you."

"Really, now ?"

"Second, your sense of determination and responsibility are impressive for one of your age."

"Well Lux, don't forget that I was raised at the Jedi Temple. It's what I've been taught all those years by the various Masters that trained me."

"You've got a point, there."

"Well Lux, now that I'm no longer obliged to follow that over-strict Jedi Code... guess what ?"

Lux was trying to figure out an answer to her question, but his mind was blank.

"You've stumped me. What ?"

"I can finally do whatever I please, silly !"

"So you'd..."

"We have to start somewhere... Got any plans for tonight ?"

Lux almost choked on his coffee and fell off his chair in surprise. He was finally getting somewhere with the girl he liked above all. He got back up and stared at Ahsoka dumbfounded. He had to think of something clever to say.

"Third, your rather "unique" sense of humor never gives us a dull moment together."

"Yeah, that's a given. So what could we do tonight ?"

"A date ?"

"Y... yeah... I guess we could try."

Ahsoka was done eating, got up and started to make her way to the gardens outside.

"Lux, after you're done with all your paperwork, try to think of a place to go for tonight. I'll be out in the gardens meditating, holler if you need me."

"Have fun." He waved and returned to his more serious senatorial duties.

Ahsoka had made her way to gardens and started to meditate. Soon her mind was at ease... until a Force vision appeared. She saw the city of Iziz in flames. She then heard a malicious voice... "Ah, is that your betrothed ? You cannot save him from the fire, he will burn !"

She gasped and ran back to the mansion.

"Lux ! Lux ! Our date will have to wait !"

He looked at her and could see she was quite worried.

"What happened ?"

"I had a vision. Iziz was burning. And something or someone threatened to kill you as well."

"Was it Death Watch ?" Lux was becoming more concerned with his safety now.

"I don't think so, Lux. The voice I heard was much more evil... like a Sith Lord."

Lux finally spat out his coffee, spilling it on several of his papers.

"Aw nuts ! Now I gotta go and retrieve more copies of these documents. But a Sith Lord placing a price on my head ? Excuse my brashness, but wouldn't it make more sense to have it on yours ? I mean, now that you've left the Order, no doubt you're an easier target than before."

"Regardless, we have to tell King Dendup about this."

"For that I agree Ahsoka, and while we're there, I can pick up the new documents."


	3. Chapter 3

Coruscant, Jedi Temple

Ever since Ahsoka's unexpected departure, many of the Jedi were especially worried about how Anakin Skywalker was becoming more and more distant from his peers. Granted, the loss of his Padawan took a heavy toll on him. Many tried to comfort him, but to no avail.

On the way to the council room, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon were discussing recent events.

"Master Plo, surely you've noticed Anakin's change in behaviour.."

"I've noticed, Obi-Wan. He has severe attachment issues. If these aren't dealt with soon, they could become a major problem for him. The lure of the Dark Side is ever present. The last thing we need now is to lose the Chosen One to the Dark Side".

"Can you sense Ahsoka's presence in the Force, Master Plo ?"

"Yes, it tells me that she is safe and not alone anymore..."

"Should we tell Anakin about this ? Perhaps he would worry less and focus more on the pressing matters..."

"Knowing him, Obi-Wan, he would try to convince her to rejoin the Order. She is no longer his responsibility. He needs to understand this and needs to let go.

"If only it were so easy to talk sense into him right now..."

They enter the council room to be greeted by Mace Windu, Shaak Ti and Yoda.

"Glad to see you both, I am. Quiet, the Separatists have been. Worrisome, this is."

"Thank you for your greeting, Master Yoda. No doubt that the Separatists must be plotting something. But if I may... have you sensed my former Padawan's uneasiness through Ahsoka's recent departure ?"

"Felt it, I have, Obi-Wan. Talk to young Skywalker, you must. Dangerous, his attachment issues could be. A path to the Dark Side, it may become."

"I will try to reach out to him, Master Yoda. In the meantime, it would be wise to stay alert. I sense a great disturbance in the Force."


	4. Chapter 4

Arda, Kingdom of Erebor

General Grievous made his way inside the abandoned kingdom.

"A city made inside a mountain ? *Cough* These dwarves are a crafty species."

It wasn't long until he reached the treasure hoard. So much gold, as far as anyone could look.

"Come now, O' Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy, I am looking for you !"

As on cue, a head as large as a small ship surfaced out of the sea of gold coins.

It sniffed the air and started growling.

"Well now... what do we have here ?"

"How nice to meet you, O' Smaug the Stupendous ! *Hack* *Cough* "

"You seem familiar with my name, but I don't recall smelling your kind before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask ?"

"I am called General Grievous and come from beyond the stars. I bring you an offer, courtesy of my master, Count Dooku !"

"What do you have that I could possibly want ?"

"We are in need of your skills to instill terror and chaos in many various worlds."

The dragon rose up and exposed himself fully. It was much, much larger than Grievous had anticipated.

"Give me one good reason why I should join your cause..."

"Think about it, O' Smaug The Tyrannical, you are not only given complete freedom to destroy worlds as you please, you will be paid handsomely for it !"

"Now those are terms I can agree to. But, in my absence, who will watch over my treasure ? I will not part with a single coin. Not ONE piece of it !"

"They will." *Points to a couple of commando droids*. "If anyone enters this room, they must be killed on sight, understood ?"

"Roger, roger." The commando droids started to patrol around the hoard.

"Very well, take me to your master."

Grievous started to laugh maniacally. His mission was successful.


	5. Chapter 5

Onderon, Royal Palace

A meeting was held between King Dendup, Lux, Ahsoka and Saw.

"So let me get this straight, young lady... You had a vision during your meditation... and saw Iziz in flames ?!"

"Yes, your Majesty. I also heard a voice hinting that Senator Bonteri here would be in great danger."

"How much time do we have until this new threat hits home ?"

Ahsoka looked at Saw and was slightly nervous.

"Saw, unfortunately my connection with the Force isn't strong enough to predict exactly when it will occur. Master Yoda once told me to not take those visions lightly."

"This could be a problem." He said in a worried tone.

"The question is, 'Soka, what could be powerful enough to burn down Iziz ? It would take a fleet of Separatist ships to accomplish that."

Ahsoka sighed.

"I don't know yet, Lux. I'll need to look into that vision some more. Perhaps I'll be able to see more next time."

The king motioned to Ahsoka.

"That room over there isn't used, young lady. Feel free to use it for your meditation. I will ask the guards and other staff to stay quiet so you can concentrate more. We must be ready for any threat to our city. It's only been several months since we have joined the Republic. We can't afford to lose our freedom again."


	6. Chapter 6

Coruscant, Jedi Temple

Anakin Skywalker was in his room, working to improve his lightsaber. He heard a knock on his door and sighed.

"Come in."

Obi-Wan entered and sat on a chair in the corner.

"Anakin, we need to talk."

"What now, Master ? I don't recall having done anything out of line."

"You didn't... but I am starting to feel concern for you."

"About what, exactly ?"

"I know you feel terrible about losing Ahsoka ..."

"I still don't understand what happened, Master. She was freed of all those misplaced accusations and was about to be knighted for being so determined to clear her name, but she chose to leave the Order instead. Of all the Jedi that trained Padawans, why me ?"

"Anakin, do you remember what Qui-Gon Jinn used to say about so many situations ? Nothing happens by accident. There is a reason for everything."

"Maybe so, Master. But she had so much potential. It's depressing to see all that training go to waste."

"Anakin, I strongly doubt that her training has been wasted. Remember when she was captured by those Trandoshan hunters ? She survived and inspired others to follow her lead thanks to your training. Never doubt what you did for her. It wasn't in vain."

Obi-Wan tried to comfort his former Padawan by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I've discussed with Master Plo. You know he had a special bond with Ahsoka. He felt her through the Force. She is fine. She may surprise us yet. I have this feeling she has a significant role to play that will turn the tide in our favor."

"Where is she ?"

"If you must know, she's at Onderon. Most likely with Senator Bonteri."

"Not surprised at that part, Master. I felt there was something going on between those two when we helped out the Onderon rebels."

"You must also realize Anakin, that since she left the Order, she no longer has to follow our Code and can form attachments as she pleases."

"Yeah. Bonteri's got a good head on his shoulders, he won't try to take advantage of her."

"Well then, we should head to the council room. I have this feeling that we'll be receiving an important message."


	7. Chapter 7

Aboard a Separatist ship

General Grievous looked at the battle droid controlling the ship's navigation.

"So... are we *Cough* there yet ?!"

"We're almost at Kiros, sir."

"Good, good. Heh heh heh. Now comes the fun part. Briefing the dragon on his first mission."

Count Dooku went to the hangar and saw the beast that lay before him. He was intimidating as the stories told. His scales were a bright red like fire, his eyes were a sickly yellow just like a Sith's. Grievous had just arrived just as Dooku was starting the briefing.

"Welcome to the Separatist Alliance, O' Smaug The Terrible. Your work expected of you is relatively simple. Burn up as many buildings and kill as many people as you can like you did back during your attack on Dale and Erebor.

Your first target is a small colony of Togrutas on the small planet of Kiros. Their leader, Governor Roshti, has no military power whatsoever. There will be no resistance. Just one small detail, Smaug... Roshti must stay alive. We need him to report his attack to the Republic. This will alert the Jedi, whom will become your main targets after some time."

"Where is the fun when no one fights back ?" Smaug looked almost disappointed upon learning his first mission would offer no trouble.

Grievous intervened and stared the dragon right in the eyes.

"Think of it as an opportunity to demonstrate the full extent of your power to us. We would be *Cough* disappointed if you don't put quite a show for us to see."

Smaug started to stretch his wings and proceeded to use some battle droids for target practice. His flames were so strong that it melted the droids in a matter of minutes.

Dooku looked at the dragon and felt a great deal of satisfaction.

"We have entered the atmosphere... are you ready, Smaug ?"

Smaug gave an evil smile and boasted. "I am FIRE... I am DEATH !"


	8. Chapter 8

Kiros, Togrutan Colony

It was a typical day for the Togrutan artisants of Kiros. Not much to do except contemplate the beauty of their crafts. Their peace was soon shattered when they heard a terrifying roar and saw an enormous shadow swooping down on the colony. Before they could react, many of their buildings were burning. Panic ensued and people were running in all directions. Some were able to escape their unknown assailant while others were not so fortunate. The flames kept coming. The death toll was becoming catastrophic.

Governor Roshti ran out to see what was causing the flames... He couldn't see anything beyond a mysterious shape covered in fire and smoke swooping about.

As soon as it began, the attack was over. Whatever attacked the colony retreated to the upper atmosphere, to be picked up by a Separatist cruiser.

"Contact must be made with the Jedi council immediately. They must know of this new threat to the Republic."

A familiar face appeared on the hologram.

"Good to see you again Governor Roshti, it is."

"I wish it were upon better circumstances, Master Yoda. Kiros has just become the target for a vicious attack by the Separatists."

"More of this, you must tell me, Governor."

"All I know is whatever made the attack can fly and breathes fire."

"Discuss this with the council, I will. Inform me of further attacks, you must."

Anakin was the first to express his anger about the event.

"Separatist scum ! How dare they attack a defenceless colony !"

Obi-Wan was quick to calm him down.

"Anakin ! We don't even know what we're up against yet. You're getting yourself worked out for nothing now."

Shaak Ti entered the room and started listening to the debate.

Mace Windu was also clueless at what could the attacker be.

"This is unknown to me, I've never heard of anything that can breathe fire and fly."

Ki-Adi Mundi offered an obvious clue.

"Such a being is not from our system. There are so many systems and planets that we have yet to chart and explore. The fact that the Separatists were able to track down such a creature shows they have more knowledge about various systems and planets than we once thought."

Shaak Ti finally decided to speak up.

"Masters... if whatever attacked Kiros can fly and breath flames at will... there is only one creature which I'm aware that can do such."

Mace Windu looked at her and motioned her to explain further.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Master Ti. Tell us what you know."

"A Fire Drake from Arda. I know the planet is uncharted, but texts of their evil exists."

"Arda ? Can't say I've heard of such a system or planet. Where is it located ?"

"I would say 7000 parsecs beyond the Outer Rim, Master Windu."

"Moreover Master Ti, how have you gained such knowledge of a world which most of us don't even know exists. ?"

"There are a few documents in the Jedi Archives detailing some of the more prominent events of Arda's long and war-torn history. I recall having found a file containing some frightening and disturbing imagery of the great battles that occurred. It also had a detailed account of a Fire Drake attack."

"In the forbidden directory, these documents would be, hmm ?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. If you really want to learn how it came to be, I can ask Librarian Master Jocasta Nu for special permission to display and broadcast the story towards all Republic systems. If the Separatists have truly gotten hold of a Fire Drake, the situation is much more serious than you realize !"

"Know the story behind all this, we must. Get Master Nu's permission, you will."


	9. Chapter 9

Coruscant, Jedi Temple Main Hall

Shaak Ti had managed to acquire the document and was getting ready to display it.

Yoda proceeded to rally any and all Jedi in the vicinity. The Supreme Chancellor, several Senators including Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala were also invited for the lecture.

"Masters, Knights, Padawans, Younglings, Supreme Chancellor, Senators... gather around, you will. An important history lesson of the uncharted and unexplored planet of Arda, Master Ti will give."

Various cameras started to record the lecture and she began to speak.

"Supreme Chancellor, Senators, fellow Jedi, I would like to thank you all for showing up today. What will follow is a detailed account of what a creature known as a Fire Drake is capable of. I would like to warn our Younglings especially that some scenes accompanying my lecture are extremely frightening and disturbing. A Fire Drake in NOTHING to scoff at, especially if one was responsible for the recent attack on Kiros. To all our viewers out there with very young children, please send them to bed immediately. Some of the footage is simply too shocking for their young minds. With that said, let us begin..."

"It began long ago in a land far away to the East, the like of which you will not find in the world today."

The city of Dale is shown, with humans and dwarves walking peacefully through markets and bazaars.

"There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful, and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom of Middle-Earth : Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King under The Mountain, mightiest of the dwarf lords."

Thror is shown looking out on the horizon with guards standing around. The inside of Erebor is shown, enormous chambers carved into the stone. They get a glimpse of Thror's son, Thrain, and his grandson, Thorin.

Everyone attending the lecture is gasping at the incredible sight.

"Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. Erebor, built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend."

The scene shifts to dwarves working on various jewels and then shows one dwarf discovering a glowing stone hidden in the rock.

"Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone. Thror named it the King's Jewel. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elvenking, Thranduil."

The Arkenstone was placed up on Thror's throne, and Thranduil came into view. None attending the lecture had ever seen an Elf before and were in shock at its fair look.

"But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly, the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him, it was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow."

Thror was shown around his treasure hoard. Anakin was especially disgusted at the king's greed.

The next thing the attendees saw were kites flying in the air, one was shaped like a red dragon. They see a great wind blowing, causing the trees to bend and creak. They see Thorin rushing out to the battlements with another dwarf.

"The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind."

"Balin, sound the alarm. Call out the guard. Do it now !"

"What is it ?"

Thorin yells to the halls.

"Dragon, DRAGON !"

The dragon's roar is heard and makes all attendees scream in terror. They see fire raining from the skies. Thorin pulls Balin behind a pillar to save him from being burned.

"He was a Fire Drake from the north. Smaug had come."

The imagery turns to the dragon attacking Dale, with everyone screaming in panic while Smaug burns some buildings and demolishes some others. The Younglings wanted to cry, but they were holding themselves in control. There are only brief glimpses of Smaug as he crashes into buildings. The sight of a little girl crying as her doll was burning on the street was heart-wrenching for all attendees.

"Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug : his eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold, with a dark and fierce desire."

The scene then turns to Thorin leading soldiers at the gate, awaiting the inevitable. Smaug merely busts through the door and breathes fire, burning a great number of dwarves. Many are tossed at the walls and killed as Smaug makes his way to the treasure room. Thorin nearly gets crushed in process. Then they see Thror running to his throne and detaches the Arkenstone. He is surprised by Smaug and drops the Arkenstone, only for it to be swallowed in the sea of gold within the treasure room. Thorin arrives and drags Thror away.

"Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives."

The dwarves are shown running for their lives. They see Thranduil arrive with a massive army of elves atop a cliff. Thorin pleads for help. Thranduil simply turns and walks away. This scene was enough to get Anakin fuming. "How could he simply leave those poor people like that !" He thought to himself.

"Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the elves that day, or any day since."

Seeing Thorin angry at the elves' departure was all too understandable. The dwarves were then seen walking in swamps and marshlands.

"Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low."

The final scenes shows Thorin working as a smith tampering a sword. He pounds with ferocity and anger.

"The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men, but always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky, his city turned to ash, and never forgave and he never forgot."

The lecture was finally over. The cameras recording the lecture had been shut down.

All of the adults were silently weeping. Never had they seen such a tragic event. The Clone Wars suddenly seemed nowhere as devastating as that one attack by that monstrous dragon.

The Younglings finally broke down and started crying. These scenes would haunt them for many nights.

Yoda turned to Master Ti and looked with saddened eyes.

"A dangerous new enemy, this is. A great disturbance in the Force, I now sense."

"All right... Thank you Master Ti for the history lesson. Do you believe the Separatists have Smaug at their beck and call ?"

"I fear it is the case, Master Skywalker. Please do not attempt to pursue him. Your lightsaber likely won't even scratch him. It is also too risky to take the fight using gunships, he will out fly them."

"So what will kill it then ?"

"A Black Arrow fired from a Dwarvish Wind Lance. However, neither are crafted anymore."

The council looked at Master Ti as she finished her explanation. It was hopeless now. But action needed to be taken.

The Supreme Chancellor was pacing back and forth.

"What are the odds, Masters, that this monster would be unleashed upon Coruscant ?"

Obi-Wan came to a suitable answer.

"I doubt they'd risk losing their weapon so early in its use, Supreme Chancellor. They'll likely allow it to destroy smaller cities until they feel it can tear even the larger ones."

"We must prevent Coruscant from sharing the same fate as Erebor, my friends. The beast should be tracked and killed before it causes more destruction."

"Agree on this, Supreme Chancellor, we do. Assign Obi-Wan for this mission, we will."

"Very well, Masters. Let us hope for the best. Good luck to you all."


	10. Chapter 10

Aboard a Separatist ship

"You have done well, Smaug. The people of the Republic will have a new name to fear."

"I merely did what you asked, Count. Now... when am I getting my promised riches ?"

"You will have them soon. We have a new mission for you. You will be released upon the planet of Florrum. There you will find the pirate Hondo Ohnaka. He had the audacity to kidnap me for ransom several years back. Destroy his base and most of his men. He must remain alive."

"Should I expect some form of resistance this time ?"

"There won't be much *Cough* *Hack* of a resistance. Their blasters won't be able to harm you. Heh heh heh."

A tactical droid appeared and pointed to a communicator.

"Lord Sidious demands an update."

"Very well... General, move on towards Florrum. Smaug, bring up your head up here, my Master will want to meet you."

A hologram of Sidious appeared.

"So you are the great Fire Drake which conquered Dale and Erebor over a century ago ?"

The dragon growled in agreement.

"That is correct, those foolish men and dwarves were nothing to me !"

"I can see that we will get along quite nicely. Show no mercy should you encounter any Jedi."

"As you wish, great benefactor."

Now the ship was entering the atmosphere of Florrum. It moved further to the surface until it was within firing distance from Hondo's Base.

It didn't take long for his pirate associates to notice something was going on.

"Another Separatist ship ?! Better warn Hondo !" shouted one of the pirates.


	11. Chapter 11

Florrum, Hondo's Base

The pirates watched in horror as a gigantic flying creature exited the ship's hangar. Smaug went on to burn most of the base and anyone foolish enough that didn't run for cover.

The pirate leader walked out and witnessed the creature tearing apart most of his vehicles.

"Well, well, well... Who might you be ?" Hondo asked in an annoyed voice.

"I am your worst nightmare. I laid low the warriors of old. I instill terror in the hearts of men. I am King under the Mountain !"

"King under the Mountain, now ? There are no mountains for you to rule here, you silly beast !" Hondo replied half-jokingly.

"Your insolence will be your undoing, pirate !" Smaug growled back at Hondo.

"Insolence ?! I don't even know what that means ! But enough talk, shoot him, boys !"

Hondo's men fired at the dragon, but to no avail. The blaster bolts had no effect on his tough hide.

Smaug merely laughed at their futile attempt to hurt him.

"You fools, I am invincible ! My armor is iron ! No blade can pierce me ! My teeth are swords ! My claws are spears ! My wings... are a hurricane !"

Smaug was about to lash out with his tail when he was contacted by Dooku.

"Smaug, your work is done. Return to the cruiser at once !"

"Consider yourselves lucky Dooku has more important targets for me !"

With that, Smaug flew off and returned to the ship's hangar.

Hondo contacted the Jedi council. Kenobi was present to respond.

"Hondo ?! Since when are you contacting the council ?"

"Ah, Kenobi ! So glad to see you. I have information I know you'll want. You see, myself and my men have just been attacked by some crazy monster. But wait, here's the beauty part, he admitted that he worked for Dooku !"

"Was it a large, red dragon ?"

"Yes, yes. Very powerful, he was. Very dangerous."

"Would you believe that I have been assigned to track down this beast ?"

"Why am I not surprised, Kenobi ? You've always been a bit crazy. Good Luck."


	12. Chapter 12

Onderon, Royal Palace

Ahsoka was in the small room, meditating, trying to unveil more details about her previous Force vision. While she still saw Iziz in flames, she began to see the shape of the threat. It was a large, red dragon !

Immediately, she went to consult the Holo-Net news and reread the article about the attack on Kiros. She took the time to view the lecture credited to Jedi Master Shaak Ti, which she had worked with briefly back at the Jedi Temple. She sobbed silently as she saw the dragon destroy the nearby city and witnessing the dwarves' crushing defeat and exile. She only hoped that Iziz wouldn't fall completely when the dragon would finally arrive.

"Catching up on the latest news, 'Soka ?" asked Lux whom came to see the details for himself.

"Yeah... I think we're in big trouble. According to this report by Master Ti, the only weapon able to kill the beast is no longer being produced."

"Now that puts us in a dire predicament..."

"Lux... I think I've got a solution !"

"Oh ? And what would that be ?"

"I recall seeing this large, decorative pike on a wall somewhere in the palace. We could modify that as an arrow..."

Lux sat beside her with slight worry in his face.

"Ahsoka... in all seriousness, you can't be suggesting to go face that dragon up front. It's plain suicide. Besides, there are no crossbows which would be needed to launch such a large projectile..."

"Then we'll make our own, Lux ! It may be our only chance against Smaug."

Lux sighed in frustration, he knew better than to try to talk her out of an idea once she sets her mind to something. One of the many "side-effects" from Skywalker's unorthodox training methods.

"Say we make that custom crossbow and redesigned arrow, where would we launch it from ?"

"How about we settle it at Yolahn Square ? It's a good spot as any."

"Can you show me that pike you're referring to ?"

"Sure, come on."

It didn't take long for them to find the pike in question. Ahsoka gave it a close inspection.

"It's as I feared, Lux. The tip is blunt, it's not going to pierce through anything."

"I'll take it to Saw, he can have it sharpened. Meanwhile, you might want to make a rough sketch of that crossbow you have in mind. Time is unfortunately against us."

"I'm on it !" With that, Ahsoka went back to her meditation room and started to imagine the weapon. And in a matter of minutes, a crude drawing was done.


	13. Chapter 13

Coruscant, Jedi Temple Hangar

Obi-Wan had made his way to his team. The clones Wax, Boiler, Fives, Rex and Cody as well as Master Plo Koon were part of his group.

"Well men, I don't believe anyone needs further briefing concerning our mission."

"Tracking this dragon won't be easy, sir ! Perhaps if we're lucky, we can intercept a transmission that gives us a clue on its whereabouts." Rex stated.

"Let us hope for such a case, Rex. All right everyone, get on board."

"Wait ! I'm coming too !" A voice cried.

Everyone looked up to see Anakin Skywalker running up to them.

"Skywalker, you weren't assigned to this mission..." Plo Koon said in a displeased tone.

"Heh, that never stopped me before, Master Plo... besides I think there's a good reason to come along."

"And that would be ?"

"I need to tie up loose ends with Ahsoka. I have a feeling we'll meet up with her."

"So be it, Skywalker. Come along."

The gunship departed and headed off to reach the Republic cruiser into space.

Inside the cruiser, they met with Admiral Yularen and were about to discuss their route.

"Greetings Generals, you won't believe our luck. We've intercepted a transmission concerning our quarry."

"That's good news, Admiral. Were you able to pinpoint the next planet that gets attacked ?"

"Indeed, General Kenobi, they plan to unleash the dragon in Iziz on Onderon."

"Then what are we waiting for ? Maybe we can arrive there before the attack begins. Prepare for jump to hyperspace !"


	14. Chapter 14

Onderon, Royal Palace

King Dendup, along with Lux and Ahsoka arrived at the weapons room where the giant crossbow and modified spear were being worked on by Saw and several soldiers.

"How's it coming along, Saw ?"

"The spear has been sharpened and modified into a giant arrow as you requested, Ahsoka. The crossbow is also completed. We've just finished adding a layer of elasticity to the rope so the arrow can cover a greater distance without losing too much momentum. Make sure you stretch that rope to its full extent for best results. Remember, you'll only have one shot at this."

"I still can't believe that you'll rush out to face that thing, 'Soka. I've said it before and I'll say it again, it's suicide to attempt such a dangerous task."

"Lux, I've done much riskier things while serving the Republic under the Order, trust me !"

"Well... it's just that... I... I don't want to lose you !"

"You won't, have some faith in me..."

It was time to move the crossbow to Yolahn Square. It took a good hour to carry it to the designated location.

"It's only a matter of time before we use this. Hopefully it will work."

"Time will tell, Lux, time will tell. Let's head back to the palace for the time being."


	15. Chapter 15

Aboard a Separatist ship

"After two successful attacks on smaller targets, perhaps it is time we give you a bigger one."

"I aim to please, Count. What is my next mission ? Do I get to kill anyone important this time ?" Smaug licked his lips in anticipation.

"Very well. You will destroy the city of Iziz. Seek out a young man named Lux Bonteri. He has a grudge against me since I had his dear mother killed. Kill him and anyone else close to him."

Smaug stretched his wings a good deal. The hangar door opened and he quickly swooped down upon Iziz. Immediately, he started to torch the city.

"Oh great, it's already burning up the city !" Lux said looking out one of the windows.

"I'm heading for Yolahn Square now, Lux ! Wish me luck." Ahsoka ran as fast as she could.

Lux gasped in horror. The arrow was still lying on the wall.

"Always rushing into things, 'Soka. You won't stand much of a chance without this arrow. Guess it's up to me to save you... for once." With that, Lux picked up the arrow and followed after her.

Ahsoka made her way to Yolahn Square and waited. It didn't take very long for the dragon to land not too far from her.

He looked at her and grinned evilly.

"Who are you that would stand against me ?!"

Ahsoka was about to prepare the arrow... realizing she left it at the palace.

"Oh no... I forgot the arrow !" She yelled in horror.

Smaug was amused by her reaction.

"Now that is a pity. What will you do now, little Togruta ? You are forsaken ! No help will come !"

Fortunately, Lux arrived with the arrow.

"You had forgotten this in your haste !"

"Never have I been so happy to see you, Lux. ! Help me set up the arrow."

The dragon licked his lips.

"Ah, is that your betrothed ? You cannot save him from the fire. He will burn !"

"Lux, give me a hand, I can't hold the rope on my own ! I'll hold the left side, you hold the right."

The dragon was moving ever closer to the duo.

Lux looked at Ahsoka in the eyes, he decided it was time to pour his heart out.

"Ahsoka... I know the timing is totally inappropriate for this, but please hear me out. Ever since I've met you back on Raxus, I've always felt love for you. If we survive this, I was hoping you would..."

Ahsoka cut him off, she caught on to his intentions.

"Lux, I've also felt strongly for you, but at the time, I was part of the Jedi Order and had to suppress my feelings because of the Code. If we survive this, my hand as well as my heart are yours. You've earned them !"

Lux could hardly hold his tears. It was getting better and better. All they had to do was to defeat the dragon. It was a one in a million shot.

Both were holding onto the rope for dear life.

"Arg, I'm sorry 'Soka, my arms are getting sore ! Not sure if I can hold on any longer !"

"You hold on to that rope, mister ! My arms are just as sore, but we can't release our hold yet. He's still not in range. Just a bit more..."

The gunship with Kenobi, Skywalker and Koon finally entered the atmosphere.

They all looked down in horror as the city was up in flames. They saw the dragon marching towards a couple of people. Anakin quickly recognized them.

"Ahsoka and Lux are right there, with that monster inching ever closer to them. Should we help them ?!" He yelled frantically.

Anakin was about to jump down to help when Plo Koon held him tightly.

"What are you doing ?!" Skywalker said in shock.

"This is beyond your power, Skywalker ! She will prevail, have faith in her abilities !"

"No ! She'll only get herself killed !"

Obi-Wan intervened and tried to reason with Anakin.

"Come to your senses Anakin, you can't help her ! It's too late !"

All looked in horror as the dragon was getting too close to comfort.

"Tell me wretch, how now do you challenge me ? You have nothing left... but your death ! Smaug roared as he charged towards them.

"Steady Lux... steady... Now !"

They both released their grip on the crossbow and watched as the arrow whizzed right into Smaug's only weak spot, a missing scale which allowed the arrow to pierce his heart.

The dragon roared in pain and fell, barely missing Ahsoka and Lux. She had to use her Force abilities to get them out of the dragon's path as he crashed to the side.

He stumbled over several burning buildings and took to the air as his strength and life within him was beginning to fade..

"Arg... Arg... Aaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh !"

All of a sudden, he started falling back towards the ground, crushing the last of former King Sanjay Rash's statues placed during his brief rule.

Smaug was finally dead.

Back on the gunship, Anakin had trouble closing his mouth out of astonishment for his former Padawan's incredible accomplishment he just witnessed.

"She... she did it. She actually pulled it off !"

"I told you she had an important role to play, Anakin. " Obi-Wan teased.

They landed the gunship and took a moment to observe the carcass of the dragon. Its colors were completely drained.


	16. Chapter 16

Onderon, Yolahn Square

They all met and took their turns to congratulate them for the defeat of the dragon. Plo Koon walked up to Ahsoka and hugged her gently.

"You have done well, Little 'Soka. I foresee much positive changes for Iziz."

She couldn't help but smile and wanting to cry out of happiness.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, Master Plo !"

Anakin then took his time to think up something clever.

"Nice job, Snips. I knew you had it in you, I'm glad to see all that training you spent with me paid off so well. I think I understand that your place is here now and not with us. It's time that I let you go... I know that you & Lux will represent Onderon in a positive light. Don't forget where you came from and do us proud, Snips."

"Thanks a lot, Skyguy ! If it weren't for your "unique" training methods, odds are things might've turned out much different than they've occurred just now. Thanks for everything. We'll move Onderon in a new era of peace and prosperity, that I promise."

Obi-Wan then took his turn.

"If only you knew what an important impact your brave act brought forth, young one. The Separatists just lost one of their most powerful allies. The tide will definitely turn in our favor now."

"You're welcome, Master Kenobi. Now do the galaxy a favor and end the war before it's too late."

The clones wanted to speak up, but none really had much to say, so Rex spoke for all of them.

"Great job, Kid ! You just proved that a bit of determination goes a long way. Way to go !"

"Glad to be of help, Rexter !"

Lux finally came around and looked at everyone, but he quickly turned his gaze to Ahsoka.

"Um, Lux... wasn't there something you wanted to ask me ?"

"I wanted to ask you something ?" Lux looked at her confused.

She elbowed him on the side.

"Oof ! Oh, right. Right !"

Lux knelt before Ahsoka and presented a small ring he had in his pocket.

He looked up to her.

"Ahsoka, would you marry me ? I would do my part to make sure that you would be the happiest woman in the galaxy. Somehow I get the feeling we were meant to be together all along."

"You know I will, Lux !" She motioned for Lux to stand up.

"Oh happy days are here ! Yes, yes, yes !" Lux couldn't control his emotions no more and proceeded to kiss Ahsoka and hugging her gently. She returned the embrace and kept it for a good minute before finally breaking away.

"You said it yourself when we escaped from Carlac, we'd make a great team. And now we've witnessed a small part of what our bond can bring. I am more than honored to become your wife, Lux."

Obi-Wan congratulated them first.

"You two definitely make a great couple. Make it last."

Anakin then wanted to add something.

"Ha ha, I saw this coming a parsec away, Snips. Your love for each other is a great example of the goodness that still exists in the galaxy despite the war going on. Take it one day at a time and things will settle in."

Last but not least, Plo Koon approached the couple.

"Never have I been so proud of you, Little 'Soka. It seems that I have raised you quite well since I found you as an orphaned infant on Shili. I hope that your children will inherit the better qualities from each of you."

Ahsoka's lekku turned dark blue as she was feeling a bit embarrassed.

"One thing at a time, Master Plo. I haven't thought of children yet, but when the time comes, I'll raise them with the same love that you gave me. You have my word."

Lux looked at the city. Most of it was still in flames, his mansion was surprisingly spared.

"We ought to work to put out the flames now. Let's assemble a team and get going !"

After a few hours of extinguishing the flames, peace was restored to a certain point in Iziz.

Obi-Wan contacted the council. Yoda, Windu and Ti were present.

"Good to see you, Master Obi-Wan. Something to tell us, you have ?"

"Yes Masters, I do bring very good news. Smaug was defeated on Onderon. It is now one less threat to worry about."

"Congratulations are in order, how did you managed to kill it ?"

"The credit isn't ours, Master Windu. We owe our victory thanks to the quick thinking and resourcefulness of former Padawan Tano and Senator Bonteri. They figured out an alternative way to produce a weapon capable of penetrating its hide. Granted, it was more of a lucky shot than anything, but the results speaks volumes."

"Give Ahsoka my regards, Obi-Wan. Her act has saved countless systems and planets. Eventually, even Coruscant would have fallen if it hadn't been stopped."

"She is right here and thanks you for your kind words, Master Ti."

"Return to the temple, you all must. Strike back with great force, the Separatists will. Prepare ourselves for the worst, we must."

"Understood, Master. We will depart immediately."

Everyone said their goodbyes and started to get ready to head off, the gunship was ready to leave for space and to return back to Coruscant.


	17. Chapter 17

Onderon, Royal Palace

King Dendup was waiting for Ahsoka and Lux to enter the throne room.

"Ah, there you are, you two. I would like to extend my thanks... on the behalf of everyone living in Iziz. You've shown your qualities, both of you. Your resourcefulness and determination saved us all. If would have been only a few more hours and Iziz would've been completely destroyed."

Lux stepped foward and bowed.

"Your highness, as Senator of Onderon, I felt it was a part of my duty to keep an eye out for our people. But as you know, we owe our thanks to Ahsoka, she was the one who came up with a solution to counter the monster."

Dendup motioned to Ahsoka to step foward.

"Your Highness, I but did what I was raised for... a peacekeeper, a warrior, a negotiator and many more roles. When Lux and I were facing down Smaug, I was petrified, but didn't want to show signs of weakness since I knew I had to instill hope and strength for Onderon."

"You did well, both of you. I have decided on how to show my appreciation for your brave act. As you know, I am not getting any younger and have no heir to pass my rule to. Should I fall to certain illness or worse... would you two consider ruling Onderon in my stead ?"

Both were caught off guard and gasped. They looked at each other for a few minutes. Ahsoka was the first to break the silence...

"Your Highness, you ask of us a great responsibility... but it's one that we'll happily bear... together !"

"Since she has agreed to marry me, your Highness, it will be an easy transition when the time comes."

"Oh, you two are getting married ? Splendid ! Let me know when you decide the date. I will make all preparations for you both."

"Well Lux, after all this excitement, I could use some rest. Let's go home, shall we ?"

"Of course 'Soka, I have a feeling that our future rule will likely inspire other systems to stand up against the Separatists. I do believe I'll be having some very pleasant dreams tonight."

They both bowed before the King and started to make their way out of the palace and towards the mansion. A new, beautiful life was beginning before them.


	18. Chapter 18

Aboard a Separatist ship

The hologram of Sidious stood between Count Dooku and General Grievous.

"With Smaug's death, my Master, victory will be more complicated to achieve."

"Didn't you *Cough* *Hack* have a contingency plan, my Lord ?"

"Yes... It is because of that Togrutan female, Skywalker's former apprentice, that we have lost Smaug. She must not be allowed to produce offspring."

"What will you have us do, my Master ?"

"Go back to Arda and seek out Azog the Defiler. He will "take care" of her."

To be continued...


End file.
